Slight Chance
by JJKMagic
Summary: Zemyx Day Fic: Demyx is desperately in love with Zexion but said male refuses to go on a date with him, will Axel be able to help his friends get together? ZEMYX. YAOI, FLUFF.


My Zemyx Day fic! Barely got it done in time, phew~

07-03-2011: Gosh, how could I mix up the words Nocturne and Schemer at the first go? I _really _wrote this late at night xDD Anyway, it's checked now, still notice mistakes bugging you, let me now^^

**Warning: Yaoi, Fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexion or Demyx or Axel...**

**A/N: Please note that Zexion and Axel are a few years older than Demyx and thus Zexion is in fact taller than Dem though that may change later, just not... in this oneshot xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Slight Chance<strong>

The school bell rang and Axel watched with disinterest as students flooded the cafeteria. He lazily followed the horde and quickly caught sight of the person he'd been searching for and by the way his eyes were fixated on a certain spot, he also knew that a certain other person had to be in the room.

He approached his friend casually.

"Hi, Dem. What's Zexion doing?" he asked with faint interest as he sat down in front of the teen.

"He's talking to that blond professor again," Demyx answered without looking at him, absentmindedly gnawing on a cookie.

"Dem, you look like an idiot," the redhead stated... and was being ignored.

"Dem?"

Demyx looked totally out of it and even stopped gnawing. Axel took the cookie out of his mouth and the blond didn't even budge.

The older male just sighed and turned around to look at male that was the reason of his friend's strange behavior which was going on for months now.

The slate haired teen had apparently ended his conversation and now stood in the endless queue, waiting for his food, well… the cheap excuse of cafeteria food that was.

Since Demyx seemed to be no good to Axel, the redhead decided to join the other in his waiting in the line…

"I thought I asked you to tell your friend to stop staring at me," Zexion said emotionless as soon as he noticed Axel lining up behind him.

"I did, several times, but I am no God. The kid really likes you~," the redhead indicated carefully.

"Hmpf, as if…"

"Huh? Mimicking prof Xigbar now?"

The slate haired male paused for a second. "I knew being in the same room as him permanently couldn't be good."

Axel smirked.

When it was finally their turn, Zexion paused again at the sight of today's "_beautiful buffet_".

"I think I might just go without…"

Axel simply pushed to the front. He knew the food was detestable but he really had no time for Zexion's whining.

"Don't be so picky!" he said and grabbed something he couldn't quite identify but didn't care anyway and put it onto his tray.

He then left the line to join Demyx again, who looked at him in awe. Axel actually wondered why his friend never uttered anything about jealousy though it was clearly visible in the blond's eyes.

"You seriously should stop staring."

"Can't. Won't. Don't want to," Demyx replied, first neutrally, then desperately and finally sulking.

"At least you get to talk to him! I wanna talk to him to…" the blond pouted.

"Why don't you?"

"What? I can't! I'm too nervous! I'd like stutter and make a complete fool of myself!"

"You already do," a certain slate haired teen cut in while passing the table before he decided to stop.

Demyx froze and Axel only smirked.

"Don't be mean, Zexy~"

"_Do not_", the standing teen emphasized, "call me that."

"What? Zexy? But you _are _sexy, right Dem?"

Demyx was speechless. As he looked at the both of them, Zexion standing next to Axel, looking down at the sitting teen in his usual, slight arrogant fashion, he sensed a certain, almost casual, aura surrounding the two.

"You… know each other well," he remarked amazed.

"Well yes, we're housemates," the slate haired teen stated.

The blond stared at his longtime friend in disbelief. "_Housemates_?"

And his eyes seemed to ask, "Why did you _never_ tell me?"

Axel just smirked and turned to Zexion.

"I think you just shocked him," he said amused.

"Then there's nothing out of the ordinary," the slate haired teen replied and went off.

Demyx watched him go, still disbelieving.

"Why did you never tell me, you were _housemates_?" Demyx almost screamed before the redhead silenced him.

"Calm down, you never asked."

"I never would have thought! And you didn't find it necessary to _tell_ me?"

"Why? What good would it do? Would you start stalking him at home, too? Not to mention _my home_, as well?"

The blond became quiet.

"If only… If only I had a single chance…" he muttered.

"Awwww, come on," the redhead comfortingly put an arm around his friend's shoulder. "You'll get your chance."

The blond's eyes lit up. "_You promise_?"

"W-What? Me? I can only try-"

"THANK YOU!" Demyx squealed and hugged him.

"Sorry, gotta go~," he said and dashed off… and with that the redhead was alone.

Axel could hardly handle the blond's antics, now how was he supposed to get Zexion to endure them? And if only for one date…

HOW THE HELL WAS HE SUPPOSED TO GET ZEXION TO AGREE TO A DATE?

X X X

Axel felt remorse. He knew he wouldn't be able to convince Zexion. The slate haired male neither believed in Demyx's feelings for him nor was the blond his type… as far as Axel knew… He figured that Zexion chose his girl-/boyfriend depending on their intelligence quotient rather than on looks anyway.

Something extremely unlikely would've to happen to get the reserved male to go out with hyperactive Demyx.

Oh, he didn't know what to do!

"Axel!"

The redhead froze and turned.

Demyx beamed happily at him. It only made Axel's remorse worse. The blond really relied on him to get this to work.

"Oh… uhm… Hi, Demyx."

"Something wrong?"

"What? No. No! What should be wrong?"

The blond watched him suspiciously. "You're acting strange," he stated.

"Oh, I am just… feeling a bit nausea… probably the aftereffect of yesterday's cafeteria food…"

A lie but quite a plausible one. Axel praised himself.

"Ah, what's our beautiful buffet going to be today?" he asked casually.

The blond's strange habit of using the back entrance only had one advantage. He saw the people delivering the food every morning and thus he could warn Axel beforehand, not that it would make any difference.

"Oh, it's that disgusting pasta thing, you remember?"

"You mean the nightmare last year that caused everyone to throw pasta at each other?"

Demyx grinned. "I thought it was funny."

"Yeah, you didn't have that sticky stuff in your hair! It was a pain to get rid of it!"

The blond chuckled.

"Not funny," the redhead grumbled.

X X X

Sitting in history class with Zexion worsened Axel's remorse yet again. No matter how long he thought about it, there seemed to be just no way. He and Zexion were friends but that didn't mean that Zexion did everything he said, especially not something he would normally refuse.

"You look quite nervous Axel. I assume you didn't learn for today's test," the slate haired male remarked after watching his friend's fidgeting for quite a while.

"What? No, that's not it at all!" Axel quickly disagreed and paused. "We're writing a _test_?"

Zexion chuckled. "My, my, Axel. What's on your mind, distracting you that much?"

"Oh… it's just… Demyx."

"Hm?"

"You know, he really likes you. And he wants but a single date to prove that. Would you-"

"No," Zexion said clearly before the redhead even finished his sentence.

"_But why not_?" Axel asked agitated.

"Mr. Axel Flurry, be quiet!"

The redhead flinched; Zexion smirked at him.

"But… why not?" Axel asked, softer this time.

"Think about it, Axel. Would you simply go out with anybody?"

"At least I would have the courage to confront the one who so desperately needs some comforting words so he can someday overcome his infatuation and move on! You don't give him the chance to."

Zexion became quiet for a moment.

"My answer is still no."

"You're heartless… Is there any way I can get you to do it?"

"Very unlikely," the slate haired teen replied emotionless.

Yes, of course. Something extremely unlikely had to happen to get Zexion to change his mind, something-

"_How about a bet?"_

"SILENCE!"

Something that looked really similar to chalk was thrown at Axel's head. The redhead squeaked and ducked.

The slightly smaller male next to him chuckled.

"It is that important to you, isn't it?" he whispered. "So what's the bet?"

'Yes!' Axel thought. He took the bait. Axel could hardly wait to tell Demyx the good news he was sure to be able to tell him about soon…

"I bet… that we'll get to eat that disgusting pasta again," Axel said smirking.

"Pasta nightmare?"

"Pasta nightmare," the redhead confirmed.

Zexion sneered and they shook hands on the set bet.

Axel had already won.

X X X

Zexion was sure the redhead had lost his mind. Betting for his friend on something like this? The cafeteria offered like 150 different "dishes". The chance that they offered this disgusting pasta thing _today _was almost zero.

And so he was completely relaxed even as the redhead followed him into the hell of daily college meal.

He slowly but surely noticed his mistake...

"But how- How can that be?"

Axel's smirk grew as realization hit Zexion.

The slate haired male stared wide-eyed at the redhead.

"… can't be…"

"Congratulations, Zexy. You just won a date with Demyx," Axel said grinning broadly as he took some of the pasta for himself and also put some onto Zexion's plate since the slate haired male had completely stopped moving.

"Don't worry. I'll arrange everything. You don't even have to talk to him until then."

"I… can't…" Zexion muttered.

"I won, right?"

Zexion stayed quiet.

"Are you a coward?"

"… One date, nothing else. And don't complain when I end up breaking his little heart," the slate haired teen said coldly.

Oh, bad, bad mood but that was okay with Axel. He had accomplished his task.

X X X

That evening Zexion could hardly stand it any longer. All day he had been thinking about… _that_! That stupid date he hadn't agreed but was _forced_ to.

And that blond… He shook his head.

Axel was blocking the bathroom for whole two hours already. A random realization, Zexion noticed. It didn't matter to him after all.

He was distracted and that _annoyed_ him.

Until the doorbell rang… which Zexion ignored and waited until it rang again.

"Axel, get out of the bathroom and answer the stupid door entry phone!"

"I can't," came the short reply.

The slate haired male didn't move. Axel could take care of his annoying friends himself. No one would be stupid enough to visit _him_ at this hour.

Alright, to try to visit Axel at this time was even more pointless because he refused to leave the bathroom but Zexion _never _had visitors and he was glad for that.

The doorbell rang again and that was when Axel seemingly noticed that Zexion wasn't going to answer.

"Come on! That's why I have a housemate to answer the door for me~," the redhead called from the bathroom.

Zexion grumbled but got up.

"Yes?" he murmured into the entry phone.

"Oh, uhm… it's Demyx."

Zexion flinched subconsciously.

"Axel told me to meet him at his- well, here. Is he ready yet?"

The slate haired male ignored the strange feeling inside his chest.

"It's Demyx!" he called to the man still blocking the bathroom.

"Let him in! I'm almost ready."

Zexion didn't want to but… unwillingly he pressed the button to open the door.

A one-room flat and Demyx… a one-room flat with Axel in the bathroom and Zexion sitting around, doing nothing, meaning that he'd have to _talk _to Demyx to be polite until Axel got out of the goddamn bathroom. What was the redhead _doing_ anyway?

"I haven't told him yet if that helps. Act as nonchalantly as you normally would," Axel said and Zexion could almost see him smirk through the bathroom door.

"Uhm, hi…" the blond said oh-so-timidly as he stood in the door, probably too nervous to even enter the tiny apartment.

"Hi. Axel can only take another eternity…" Zexion remarked slightly annoyed, more than just _slightly_ annoyed actually.

The silence that followed was awkward and accompanied by the staring the taller of the two males was already used to. And he ignored it but reminded himself that he had to be polite… as polite as he normally was, at least.

"Why don't you sit down? I'm sure Axel won't mind if you mess up his already messy bed."

The blond looked insecure but sat down. He wanted to ask something, Zexion saw that clearly but the blond remained quiet until Axel finally decided to join them.

"Hi Dem. Ready to go?"

Zexion almost snorted. "You're one to talk!"

"Whoa, calm down. Come on, Demyx," Axel said, dragging the blond away and quickly leaving the house with him.

He knew, staying any longer _with Demyx _and Zexion would finally kill him.

Did he hate really him that much?

X X X

"B-But Axel, where are we going?" Demyx asked confused.

"Somewhere where you can't stare at Zexion while you're sitting right in front of him! ...Kidding, I got a little surprise for you!"

The blond followed his longtime friend silently, not knowing what he should say or ask… or do.

They took a bus. Demyx didn't know why or to where and Axel didn't say why or to where, so the blond got slightly suspicious.

But he decided to be patient for once though it was clearly too still for his liking.

"How did you end up as Zexion's housemate anyway?"

"Hm… I needed a housemate to convince my parents to let me go, Zexion wanted someone to halve the rent," Axel said.

"You know, Zexy got those perfect parents doing everything for their son but he wants to stand on his own two feet. It's a coincidence though that we decided to go to the same college. We weren't even friends back then," he explained.

"But I guess you understand, it's hard to get close to him. It really is. He prefers to just block out people he doesn't know instead of getting to know them."

Demyx looked at him amazed.

"What?" the redhead asked.

"You know him so well… why did I never notice?"

"It's not like we hang out a lot… We are together in a few classes and… yeah, live in the same house but we're not as close as you might think."

"Do you think, Zexion is lonely?"

"What- oh, that's our station!"

"What?"

The surprised Demyx again couldn't react before Axel started dragging him off.

As the bus drove away the blond stared, pretty dumbfounded, at the building barely a few hundred meters away that was obviously where they were headed.

"Axel?"

"Hush, we're almost there!"

They entered the restaurant silently (because Axel had ordered it) but Demyx couldn't stay quiet much longer.

"Axel! That's a noble restaurant, what are we doing here?"

"Pah, it's barely above average," the redhead replied, ignoring the blond otherwise, as he approached the suited man behind the counter.

"Good evening, I'd like to reserve a table."

"Sure. When would you like and how many persons?"

"Oh, a table for two~," the redhead said, peering at Demyx. "This Saturday, please."

"Alright," the man confirmed. "Now all I need is the name-"

"It's reserved for Demyx Nocturne and… Zexion Schemer," Axel cut in.

The man wrote the names down and it was settled.

As the redhead turned around he saw the blond staring at his friend as if he was a ghost… or perhaps a magician.

"Heh, I got you a date, didn't I?"

"Oh my God, thank you!" the blond hugged his savior until he coughed, trying to get some air into his lungs.

"D-Dem, can't… breath…"

"Oh, sorry!" Demyx quickly let go of him, instead starting a little dance of happiness until Axel had to drag him away yet again but this time because they slowly drew attention to them, meaning _everyone was staring at them!_

X X X

"Zexion…"

"Shut up!"

"Why are you so _fucking _stubborn? What's wrong about a single date?" Axel asked agitated.

His slate haired friend had been in a bad mood all week since he lost their bet.

"Because I didn't want it! You know that! I didn't avoid your friend on purpose for nought!"

"Zexion, just- Why are you starting that now? You agreed! Alright, you were sure I'd lose but you still agreed!"

Zexion muttered something incomprehensible. Axel didn't ask, knowing that he didn't really want to know what he had said.

"Come on. I arranged everything. Look, I even bought you a suitable outfit!" he said pointing at the suit-like outfit that lay on Zexion's bed… and was the reason for their sudden argument.

"You planned on ditching him, didn't you?"

"…"

His friend's silence was answer enough.

"Just get there in time, okay! You can tell him what you think of him then!"

"It's not that easy!" Zexion hissed.

"But it is! You're acting like an asshole anyway! He didn't do anything to you!"

"He's annoying! Staring at me like I'm some… _sex object_!"

"Yeah, well he obviously desires you! He likes your look, your intellect! Yes, he doesn't even mind your arrogant behavior!"

"I'm not arrogant!"

"You _are_!" Axel replied with certainty and finally managed to shut his housemate up.

"God," he sighed. "Stop acting like a child. And if you only see it as an opportunity to eat some real food for once. Ignore Dem, if you want but you realized that has no effect on him, right?"

He didn't get an answer.

"Okay, it's settled then. Oh, that", he pointed at the clothes, "is a present. Burn it after the date if you want."

Zexion only watched the redhead as he left the house for apparently no reason. Probably only… to escape his presence… The now lone male could only ground his teeth.

X X X

Zexion was a real pain when it came to that. Axel didn't get it. How could you make such a fuss about that?

The redhead didn't know what Zexion disliked about the blond. At least he couldn't think of a reason why he wouldn't go out with Demyx, not that he wanted to. Alright, the blond was a tad hyperactive and his antics were quite… _special_.

He really didn't want the blond's heart to be broken…

He was a talented musician after all; he was handsome, had a good body (Axel unintentionally noticed while waiting for him after gym class, of course) and he was humorous!

Not that the slate haired male exactly appreciated jokes but Axel was sure that no one could survive without laughing every now and then… Had he ever seen Zexion laugh before…?

But just what was wrong about a single date?

Even if he wasn't gay though Axel didn't think that was the problem.

Zexion never really had a relationship before, not one Axel would know of anyway but he always figured that the slate haired teen was at least bisexual. He didn't specifically react to women. But he didn't seem to be attracted to men either.

If women didn't interest him and even Demyx couldn't get through to him, he assumed Zexion was just… _asexual_.

But Axel had a plan and he was going to put it into action.

Just what was up with Zexion?

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he'd know for sure.

X X X

Silence was one thing. Zexion usually liked silence.

Awkward silence was a different thing. It annoyed Zexion and distracted him.

But awkward silence during a date was something completely different. Zexion never experienced something like it and though it didn't annoy him as it normally would, it was strange.

It was a beautiful evening, no clouds at the sky. It was still early. A few couples met to enjoy a romantic dinner.

None of the guests in the restaurant seemed in any way special. The only thing Zexion noticed was a group of girls, apparently celebrating something.

And Demyx was… too nervous to talk to him.

It seemed to be the first time that the blond wasn't staring at him. He barely even looked at him, instead he looked down or stared at his hands, subconsciously playing with a napkin.

Demyx really was good-looking, the slate haired male had to admit. A lot of girls _and _boys would fall for his cute laugh, his adorable expression when he was confused or his crazed hairstyle.

It's just that… Zexion couldn't quite explain it…

"Look, it's not like I hate you."

"I don't know you well enough to anyway," he added softly.

Weird way to start a conversation, he realized but it was too late now anyway.

The blond looked at him timidly. "I didn't think you did… I-I mean you have no reason to. I didn't do anything to you. I never even got close enough…"

"It's only been months..." Zexion murmured, confusing the blond.

"What?"

"I'm just so used to your eyes following my every movement that I can't believe it has only been months."

Demyx blushed. "I-I'm sorry…"

"I can't believe we go to the same college… You are…?"

"Uhm, freshman… still… You're going to graduate this year, right? With Axel gone as well I'll be quite lonely here."

It had only been a coincidence that Demyx, attending the school at the other end of the street, met Axel during his last high school year anyway. He even remembered how his friends had been jealous because of something ridiculous like Demyx eating at the college cafeteria.

"Not at all. You've quite a lot of friends, don't you? I'm sure you find someone to hang out with."

The blond was back to staring at his hands.

"Will you keep living with Axel?"

"For a while, yes. We'll have to see. But that's not what this is about."

The blond looked at him anxiously. "I… I know you're out of my league. I'm just a looser in danger of failing my grades already."

"Don't say that. You're really talented. You love music and you know what you want. That's really admirable."

Demyx's eyes lit up and his cheeks turned pink.

It was not supposed to be a compliment; Zexion just tried to remedy what the blond had said. He was just talking himself down after all. In reality he was much better than he credited himself for.

"Demyx, don't take me wrong. You're not a bad person. I'm sure, you're a great boyfriend. It's just that I… I doubt I'll ever be able to fall in love with you."

Demyx listened carefully and he looked… calm. He was hurt, understandable but he kept eye contact and seemed… understanding.

"It's… okay. I figured that much. I mean… I'm not good enough. I'm not as intelligent as you. I don't even like books. We have… nothing in common though I really tried. I really… tried…"

The blond was close to tears. Why had Axel never listened to him when he said it wasn't that easy? He was going to pay later.

Zexion leaned forward, softly touching Demyx's hand.

"Demyx… It's not your fault. You're good enough for me, for everyone. You're more than I could've asked for. But the truth is… just that. I haven't asked for anything or anyone. I'm not interested in a relationship…"

The smaller teen looked at him, tears glimmering in his oceanic blue eyes.

"Your eyes are really beautiful," Zexion said softly. "Don't cry, I'm not worth it," he said, wiping away a tear that ran down the blond's cheeks.

"Have you decided yet?"

Both males were startled and parted immediately.

Zexion had almost forgotten where they were. They hadn't even talked about food yet.

"Uhm, we still need some time," the slate haired male replied after sorting his thoughts.

The waiter left again and Zexion watched the blond worriedly but he was faced with a weak smile.

"Are you…alright?"

"Yes, yes… Sorry, I'm such a crybaby… I didn't want to bother you with that," he grinned sheepishly.

Zexion really admired his strength.

X X X

The blond was unexpectedly easy to talk to. After they had ordered and eaten, they started a casual conversation.

It was a date, after all. And though it already failed, at least the romantic part, there was no reason not to enjoy it.

The food was delicious after all, Axel had been right.

"I just don't get it," Zexion uttered.

"What?"

"You… you are aware that Axel convinced me to come here, right?"

The blond nodded.

"We bet that I would go on a date with you if the cafeteria served pasta that day. It's just too much of a coincidence that it really happened."

"Oh, that was no coincidence," Demyx said honestly. "I told him."

"You- what?" Zexion stared at him. "But how could you _know_?"

"They're delivering the food every morning to the back entrance. I see them every day."

"That means I _was cheated_?" Zexion wanted to smash his head against the table.

How could he have fallen for that cheap trick?

"Don't be angry with him… I… I'm pretty sure I put him under a lot of pressure. He just wanted to help me…"

The slate haired male just smiled reassuringly. "I know, he made that pretty clear…"

X X X

As they finally left the restaurant, it was dark and quite chilly. The stars were shining brightly.

If they had become a couple, they would probably be holding hands now but Zexion strictly avoided touching the blond. He didn't dare to. He didn't want to make the mistake to raise false hopes.

The blond was undeniably cute and Axel had been right, he needed to move on. He could have anybody, somebody who deserved him unlike Zexion.

At the bus stop he quickly informed himself about the next busses. It was late at night so it was only understandable that he would have to wait for a while. But what about Demyx? Where did the blond live anyway?

"Twenty minutes until the next bus comes. Which bus do you have to take?"

"Oh, I'll have to wait for the next midtown bus"

Zexion quickly looked again.

"Thirty minutes. Well, at least it's not too cold," the slate haired male said and Demyx agreed silently.

And then… it was over. The silence returned. Though not as oppressive like at the beginning, it was still not a comfortable silence.

Zexion looked at the street, the few houses at the other side. It was dark, not a single light was to see, no evidence of life.

The blond surely thought he wouldn't notice but he felt the other's eyes on him. He closed the distance between them unnoticeably, at least at the beginning.

Zexion couldn't blame him. It was probably his only chance. Why shouldn't he risk… getting a little closer? Perhaps he would do the same thing if he was in his situation.

The taller male sighed softly and turned to the blond who was barely a few centimeters in front of him now and looking up at him, staring directly into his eyes.

It was quiet, like time had stopped and Zexion knew exactly what normally followed on such a moment and still he didn't move, saw no urgent reason to.

And so he quietly allowed those lips to brush against his, carefully covering his lips until it seemed they belonged together.

The blond's lips were soft and warm despite the cool night air.

And though he was shy, he dared to ask for entrance.

A wet tongue grazed Zexion's lips and carefully forced his way inside. And curiously, apparently excited it started to explore the hot interior, examining every crevice thoroughly.

A female giggling startled them both and Zexion quickly backed off.

He recognized the girls passing the bus stop and they didn't exactly try to cover that they were staring at Demyx and him.

One or two looked jealous. Surely they had hoped Demyx was single or at least interested in them. The others were squealing and giggling.

Zexion sighed. Lost in the moment, he had forgotten that they were in public.

Wait! Had he really… just forgotten? He was always aware of what he was doing.

The blond next to him looked afraid; insecurity was shining in his eyes. His cheeks were flushed as he watched the girls disappear in the distance.

He looked up as he noticed deep blue eyes boring into him. He was obviously planning his escape in case Zexion was about to snap.

But the slate haired male didn't move, he looked into oceanic blue eyes and watched the emotions reflected within them.

"Kiss me again."

"What?"

The blond blinked but didn't need to be told twice. He softly touched Zexion's face, pressing their lips together again and the taller male surprisingly responded to the kiss, quickly dominating it.

A warm sensation flooded his body as Demyx placed his hands around his neck.

He slowly melted into the kiss, allowing himself to explore the blond's interior this time. The soft mewl of pleasure the blond uttered only served to urge him on further.

In a hidden part of his mind the situation still seemed awkward but he wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, pulling him closer.

They broke apart with the need for air, a string of saliva still connecting their lips until Zexion quickly licked it off.

The blond looked at him just as dazed as Zexion felt.

"Demyx…" he whispered. "There is this slight chance… that I might fall in love with you."

Demyx smiled at him, unable to actually reply.

The arrival of the bus finally brought them back to reality.

The blond just watched him attentively.

"I have to go," Zexion barely mouthed and hesitatingly got on the bus.

Shortly before it drove off though someone violently bumped into him.

"Hey, watch-"

He only caught a glimpse of red hair and green eyes.

"_Axel_?"

* * *

><p>Who planned and watched all of this of course xD<p>

**Please review^^**


End file.
